The in situ regeneration of tissues, excised due to trauma or surgery, can be facilitated by a supporting scaffold, shaped to the missing parts, and containing autologous cells grown within the scaffold. Because of their biodegradability and biocompatibility, as well as their amenability to controlled pore size and pore size distribution, PLGA foams have potential application as guides for nerve regeneration. Preliminary studies, done in collaboration with the Lahey Clinic, have shown that our PLGA foams successfully support nerve regeneration over gaps of 10 mm. The regenerating nerve fibers are able to negotiate the 3-dimensional scaffolding of the foam, and, in addition, the regenerated cables show significantly enhanced neo-vascularity, as compared to control guides. The specific aims of Phase I will establish the feasibility of enhanced peripheral nerve regeneration using this resorbable foam PLGA structure of controlled morphology now doped with exogenous Glial growth factors or Schwann cells. If this results in enhanced regeneration over the current standard of peripheral nerve grafting, the ultimate clinical goal would be to apply this doped resorbable structure to gaps of > 10 mm. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Biomedical materials represent a growing market. Uses are projected for drug delivery, as well as other, implant, repair, and transplant applications. Demonstrated applications of our patented foams of reproducibility homogeneous morphologies would potentially find utility in specialized health care segments.